


Cherry Blossom Ending

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anime AU, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Namjin are dirty birdies, Zoom Zoom Namjoon, hella cherry blossoms, hobi is the angst, school life au, sooooooo anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows two childhood friends, Jimin and Jungkook, as they go through their first year of high school, and learn about life and love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day and First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvxq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxq/gifts).



> Alright boys, anime au!
> 
> Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook are first years, Hobi and Zoom Zoom Namjoon are second years, and Jin and Yoongi are third years.
> 
> Namjoon is also the student council president, with Jin as his vp, Hobi as his secretary, and Yoongi as his treasurer.
> 
> and I took the title from a song by Busker Busker called "Cherry Blossom Ending", fabulous song
> 
> Alright, y'all might want to skip this ext part of the notes, it gets gross and sappy.
> 
> I have written this for a wonderful person, and in the past month alone, we have made it through the struggle of time zones, constant threats to fight, a broken ipad, broken dreams, a dislocated jaw, trashy fanart, and lots of fics. And that was just in a m o n t h.
> 
> Anyway, as we continue to struggle through a few things, such as the distance, neo, and people who just won't stay in their lane, know that I will stick by you. Also know that when it comes to striking an "awkward kpop marriage" with strangers on the internet, you could have chosen a lot better than me, but I'm honestly glad that you didn't. 
> 
> Anyway, pls enjoy, friendship <3

Cherry Blossom Ending

The sunlight trickled in through a bedroom window as an alarm clock blared. The birds chirped loudly and rather rudely for so early in the morning..

"Five more minutes," Jungkook whined at his alarm clock, pulling the blanket up over his head to shield himself from the sunlight and those dumb birds.

Suddenly, his bedroom door was kicked open and his best friend and next door neighbor, Jimin, leapt in like some overdramatic guy in a sports anime.

"Wake up, Jeon Jungkook, or we'll be late for our first day of high school!" Jimin cried, and Jungkook groaned from under the covers.

Jimin jumped on his bed and started pulling the covers off of him, but Jungkook was not having it.

"We have like, two more hours before the opening ceremony, Jim Jam," Jungkook griped.

"Yes, but you're a diva and you always take like twenty years to get ready. So get up. Now, before you take too long and we miss breakfast and hae to run to school with toast in our mouths like some kids from an anime or something," Jimin said as intimidatingly as he could, chest puffed out and voice deepened, and Jungkook burst into laughter.

"Dude, you're so uncool," Jungkook said while wiping the laughter-induced tears from his eyes.

"Shut up! I'm cooler than you are," Jimin crossed his arms as Jungkook rolled out of bed.

"You wouldn't be cool even if someone threw a glacier at your face," Jungkook sorted, and Jimin threw a pillow at him.

"That's unfair. I'm super cool," Jimin pouted.

"Is that why you don't have a girlfriend?" Jungkook teased as he tried to find the pants of his new high school uniform.

"Hey! You don't have one either!" Jimin reminded him.

"I don't need one. I've yet to meet a girl that's good enough for me," Jungkook said haughtily, mainly to save pride.

Jimin grimaced and threw the proper uniform shirt at him.

"You need to fix your attitude," Jimin warned.

Jungkook stuck his tongue out at Jimin as he struggled to properly button his shirt just so Jimin would do it for him. 

"Your personality is awful," Jimin growled as he buttoned Jungkook's shirt and tied his tie for him.

Jungkook just smiled cutely at Jimin and half of Jimin knew he would let this behaivior slide, while the other half just really wanted to punch Jeon Jungkook right in his pretty face.

"Now, go fix your hair so we can catch the train. I am not going to be late for you," Jimin said sternly, and Jungkook slumped off to the bathroom to do as he was told.

-

The school campus was filled with students and covered with cherry blossoms. There were little pink flowers as far as the eye could see. Jungkook was disgusted, while Jimin was spinning circles and dancig around in the pink, pink flowers.

"Wow, high school is so pretty!" Jimin exclaimed, his eyes sparkling and his hands waving around in the air.

"I'm sure it won't be pretty anymore if you keep drawing attention to yourself. Calm down, people are looking," Jungkook hissed, and Jimin immediately put his hands down to his sides, his face flushed.

It took .2 seconds for him to get excited again.

"Kookie, look at all the cute girls," Jimin whispered extremely loudly, causing some of the nearby girls (the uglier ones, in Jungkook's opinion) to turn around and scowl at him.

"They're not that cute," Jungkook aimed at the ones glaring at Jimin, and some of them gasped and turned up their noses in offense.

"Why did you say that?" Jimin asked as Jungkook pulled him forward towards the school to get away from those ugly girls with ugly faces and ugly personalities.

"Because they thought they were too good for you," Jungkook shrugged.

"Aww, Kookie, you're so nice," Jimin grinned, and Jungkook frowned.

"Don't go getting any ideas," Jungkook warned.

"I don't need those girls back there. I'm definetley going to get a girlfriend this year," Jimin said firmly, causing Jungkook to snort.

"Good luck with that, ugly," Jungkook said, and then he accidentally bumped shoulders with a guy walking in his direction.

The guy stopped in front of him, and Jungkook could tell by the pin on his uniform that he was a third year. Jungkook hoped that the guy wouldn't scold him, but he looked tired and rather annoyed and Jungkook was ready for the worst when the guy opened his mouth.

"He's not ugly," the guy said, gesturing at Jimin, and then he continued walking forward, away from the two very confused first years.

"What," Jungkook said, staring behind after the guy as Jimin kind of stood there with a glazed, goofy grin stuck on his face. Jungkook shrugged and started walking again, only to stop when he noticed that Jimin wasn't walking with him.

"Hellooooo, earth to Jimin," Jungkook said, waving a hand in front of his face.

Jimin just stood still with that same expression.

"Jim Jam, are you there?" Jungkook said, shaking his shoulders.

Jimin made a gurgling sound.

"Jimin?" Jungkook asked, his voice laced with concern.

"That third year guy was pretty," Jimin said like a love-struck idiot, and Jungkook rolled his eyes and looked past Jimin, where something caught his eye.

"Jimin, I'm going to trust that you'll stand there and not move," Jungkook said as he began walking away from idiot-Jimin and towards one of the cherry trees.

Upon arrival, Jungkook noticed the thing that has caught his eye was in fact a boy in the tree. Jungkook had to double take to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but there was in fact a boy in the tree. Jungkook decided to walk closer, towards the boy, to inspect his motives for sitting in the tree.

"Stop! Who goes there?" the boy suddenly yelled, and Jungkook jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Why are you in the tree?' Jungkook asked the boy.

"I asked you a question first," the boy said, bending down his head to look Jungkook in the eye.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook, a first year. Why are you in that tree?" Jungkook repeated, and he tried not to be taken aback by how handsome tree-boy was.

"Jungkook, ah?" the tree boy said, looking Jungkook over.

"Yes, now why are you in the tree?" Jungkook asked, feeling himself becoming annoyed.

"Why aren't you in the tree?" the boy countered.

"You're not making any sense!" Jungkook yelled.

"I'm the king around here, Jungkook, and the king has to observe his subjects from somewhere above him," the boy said indignantly.

Jungkook was just confused.

"You know, you should join me up here," the boy said.

"Why?" Jungkook asked.

"Because every king needs a queen," the boy said, and suddenly he smiled, revealing a boxed smile around perfectly white teeth.

"What," Jungkook said, utterly dumbfounded, but before he knew what was hapening, the boy had grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the tree with him.

"Much better," the boy said, and he slinked an arm around Jungkook.

Jungkook had no idea what was going on, but somehow, he felt at ease in the arm of this strange boy, and he had a fleeting thought that he might not mind being this boy's "queen". Then he caught himself and completely dismissied the idea.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jumgkook asked after several mintues of sitting in silence.

Just at that moment, a bell rang and the teachers yelled for everyone in the yard to get inside for opening ceremony. 

"You'll find out my name soon enough," the boy said, and then he kissed Jungkook on the cheek, jumped down from the tree, and ran off towards the school.

Jungkook brought a hand up to his cheek where the boy had kissed him and brought his other hand to his chest in an attempt to slow down his rapidly beating heart. He sat in the tree for a minute before realizing the only two people left in the school yard were himslef and Jimin because he had told Jimin not to move. 

He jumped down and ran towards Jimin. He grabbed the older boy's arm and dragged him towards the gym for opening ceremony, the weight of the tree boy's kiss still heavy on his cheek and heavy on his mind.

-

He and Jimin were among the last few stragglers to come through the gym doors for opening ceremony. The teachers shot them unapproving glances as they made their way to their seats. Jungkook had to guide Jimin because he was still looking all love-struck and goofy, and Jungkook tried his best to perservere.

Jungkook found his seat next to some superficial-looking girls and plopped Jimin down in the seat beside him. The girl next to him smiled at him, and Jungkook returned it, more or less, and was really glad when the school chairman decided to come up to the podium to start the ceremony so that he didn't have to engage in conversation with that girl.less

"Good morning students, and welcome to your first day at . I hope you will all enjoy this year and take your studies seriously. To all the first years, lease take this year as your foundation for your preporation towards college or the workforce. Second years, please begin making plans to prepare for exams and career choices. And to the third years, please work hard and studiously at your exams for college entry," the principal droned, and Jungkook tried to stifle a yawn.

The principal talked more about school rules and expectations, but Jungkook could honestly care less. It wasn't as if he were going to talk about anything important.

"Well, I think I've bored you all enough," the pricipal chuckled. "Without further adue, I'll introduce the first year reresentative, Kim Taehyung."

As this Taehyung guy made his way up to the podium, Jungkook could hear murmurs throughout the audience. Jungkook didn't even watch him walk up there. He probably wasn't anything special, despite the girl next to him whispering, "Wow, he can Kim my Taehyung any day," whatever that meant.

When Taehyung had reached the podium, the murmurs ceased and he began to speak.

"Good morning, fellow students, my name is Kim Taehyung," he began, and something about his voice felt dangerously familiar to Jungkook. He tore his eyes away from his own legs and looked up at the freshman representative, who happened to lock eyes with him despite Jungkook sitting so far in the back.

Jungkook's own eyes widened. Here he was, sitting in opening ceremony, making full on eye contact with the first year rep, who just so happened to be the boy from the tree who kissed him on the cheek. As tree boy-er, Taehyung- cotinued his speech, his eyes didn't leave Jungkook's. The girl next to Jungkook thought that Taehyung was looking at her, and Jungkook wished it were the truth. Taehyung's smirk grew wider and wider as Junkook's blush grew redder and redder.

He tried to nugde Jimin for support, but Jimin was too busy looking at the student council members on stage to notice Jungkook's dilemma. Jungkook had no idea what could possibly interest Jimin about the student council, until he noticed a familiar looking third year asleep on another member's shoulders. In an attempt to look away from Taehyung, Jungkook looked at Jimin, saw the hearts in his eyes, and immediately looked away.

"With that being said, I hope we can all have a wonderful year!" Taehyung finished, and the auditorium burst into obligatory applause. Taehyung smiled at Jungkook before making his way back down to his own seat, directly behind Jungkook.

The school year had barely begun, and Jungkook could already tell with Jimin being in love with some third year, the girl next to him blabbering about Taehyung, and the whole incident with Taehyung himself, that this year was going to be a far cry from "wonderful".


	2. Enter the Student Council!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go chapter 2 boys

When the principal dismissed everyone to homeroom, all of the students stood from their seats except for Jimin. Jungkook tried to nudge him, but his gaze was still fixed on the student council. Jungkook rolled his eyes and bent down to hiss in Jimin's ear, "Park Jimin, get your ass out of this seat and get to homeroom, you short piece of shit," causing Jimin to snap to attention, much to Jungkook's satisfaction.

"Hey, now. That's not how a queen is supposed to talk to his subjects," came a voice from beind Jungkook, causing him to jump backwards onto the foot of the girl behind him, who yelled out in pain.

Jungkook quickly apologized to her before turning around to see who had scared him, only to find First Year Representative Kim Taehyung smiling brightly beside him. He scowled and tried to ignore him in favor of trying to corral Jimin into moving forward and out of the gym. 

Homeroom was the safe haven. All he had to do was make it there and he was home free, and he didn't have to bother with Firs Year Representative Kim Taehyung, and he could be with Jimin, and with the student council out of the way, he wouldn't have to worry about Jimin acting all love-struck. He zigged through hallways, zagged around corridors, and dragged Jimin along until they finally reached the pearly gates of their classroom. Jungkook sighed in contentment and looked at the board for his seating arrangement, bummed that his seat was nowhere near Jimin's.

He found his seat near the back of the class. He had the desk next to the window, and the desk next to his was occupied by a pretty girl, who smiled at him. He smiled back out of formality and took his seat. He laid his head down on his desk and began to drift off into sleep, hoping to rid his mind of the stress of the morning.

Jungkook jolted upright in his desk when he felt a cool breeze on his neck. He looked around to find the source of the cool sensation, only to see First Year Representative Kim Taehyung's face dangerously close to his own.

"What are you doing," Jungkook hissed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Waking you up," First Year Representative Kim Taehyung whipsered, shrugging.

"Why are you sitting next to me? That isn't your seat," Jungkook asked.

"I told the teacher I was farsighted and couldn't see up front, so he let me switch," First Year Representative Kim Taehyung grinned, and Jungkook tried not to groan in frustration.

"Why must you bother me, First Year Reprentative Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook whispered exasperatedly.

First Year Representative Kim Taehyung crinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Don't call me that," he asked, and Jungkook made a mental note, ecause it was too long anyway.

"But when I asked you your name, you said I'd find out soon enough, and I did," Jungkook said bitterly, deciding that even though he had "shortened" Taehyung's name, it didn't mean that he was any less pissed.

"I like to remain a little mysterious when it comes to the boy I like," Taehyung grinned and Jungkook's face turned an interesting shade of pink.

"You don't even know me. You can't love me," Jungkook grumbled.

"But I can. And I do," Taehyung smiled at him, and Jungkook really wanted punch him right in his honor student face.

Jungkook laid his head back on his desk to hide his ever-growing blush and cut Taehyung off, but still grumbled out a barely audible, "Why me?"

"Because you're cute, that's why," Taehyung answered.

"That's it? Wow, you're shallow," Jungkook mumbled, his head still against his desk.

Taehyung chuckled before adding, "And your interesting. Most people would've left me immediately when I declared myself king, but you're not most people. You stuck around."

"Well, it's not every day you meet someone as crazy as you," Jungkook shot back at him, and Taehyung chuckled again.

"I'll make you fall for me," Taehyung said seriously.

"That's bold," Jungkook scoffed, and suddenly Taehyung reached a hand out to brush some hair behind Jungkook's ear. 

"Is it?" Taehyung says in a disgustingly smooth voice, and Jungkook prays to whatever god he has to pray to that the bell would hurry up and ring so he could get the hell out of there.

Jungkook chose that moment to start believing in a higher power because the bell did ring, and Jungkook shot out of his chair, grabbed Jimin, and ran out of the door with Taehyung on his heels. 

"Why are you following me?" Jungkook hissed while Jimin looked on in confusion.

"I can't be going in the same direction?" Taehyung asked innocently.

"Well, sure you can, but you need to stay in your lane, Kim Taehyung," Jungkook said harshly, and he tried to ditch Taehyung by turning on a different hallway, but he was right there. Jungkook was so distracted that suddenly he bumped into someone for the second time that morning.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized again, and then he looked up and found himself staring at the exact same third year from earlier.

"Taehyung, you should probably stay in your lane," was all the very, very tired looking third year could say. 

"But hyung, I did nothing wrong," Taehyung pouted.

Suddenly a guy with bleached blonde hair that Jungkook did not even notice started laughing.

"Knowing you, Taehyung, you definitely did. What did he do?" the guy asked Jungkook, and Jungkook didn't know how to answer.

"He's probably just being annoying like always," came a soft voice, and then a very handsome boy appeared from nowhere behind the boy with bleached hair.

"Shut up," Taehyung said, and he threw an arm around Jungkook.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?" Jungkook suddenly blurted out, and Jimin, who had been briefly forgotten, nodded his head furiously.

"We," came a voice from the window, and suddenly a boy with a bright smile sitting on the window sill with the morning sun glistening around his hair like a halo, said, "are the student council. I'm Jung Hoseok, in charge of student activities."

"I'm Yoongi. I'm treasurer," said the sleepy third year, his tired eyes fixed on Jimin.

"I'm Kim Seokjin, the Vice President and the third year representative," the handsome boy explained, and then the boy with bleached hair slung an arm around him.

"And I'm Kim Namjoon, the student council president," he grinned, and his dimple was prominent, and Jungkook had to admit that it was rather charming.

"And I know them because I'm the first year representative," Taehyung said matter-of-factly.

"You're irrelevant," Jungkook spat out, and Namjoon chuckled.

"I like you, kid. What's your name?" Namjoon asked.

"Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook answered.

"And what about the little cutie next to you?" the Hoseok guy asked.

"You know my name already, hyung," Taehyung said.

"Not you, idiot, I mean the actual cute one next to Jungkook-ah," Hoseok said.

"I'm Park Jimin," Jimin said, and Yoongi smiled the faintest smile at him, and Jimin's grin signficantly brightened. Jungkook thought he was going to throw up.

"Do I smell romance brewing?" Hoseok asked.

"This isn't some BL anime," Yoongi snapped.

"Yes it is," Seokjin answered, and Namjoon's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Hey, Seokjin, you know, I just remembered some paperwork we left undone in the student council room," Namjoon said suddenly, and Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure we did everything already," Seokjin said, metally checking off every task he had done.

"Maybe we should go check. I can think of something right now that was left unfinished," Namjoon says, and if he directs a glare towards Hoseok, Jungkook doesn't notice it.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember," Seokjin says suddenly.

"Then let's go get that done before the principal is all over our asses," Namjoon says, shaking his head.

As they walk away towards the sudent council room, Jungkook pretends he doesn't hear Seokjin say something along the lines of, "I can think of plenty of other things I want all over my ass."

"Now that those two are gone, how about Yoongi, Taehyung and I take ou two cuties on a tour of the school?" Hoseok asked, pushing Taehyng aside to throw his own arms arounf Jungkook and Jimin.

"Hey, don't corrupt them so early. Don't you have some girl to be hanging all over?" Yoongi said bitterly.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Hoseok said, and Jungkook thinks he's probably the only one to notice the falter in Hoseok's smile as he said it.

As Hoseok slinked away in some ambiguous direction, Yoongi directed his attention back to Jimin, whose shy smile was creeping onto his face.

"Hyung was right, this is a BL anime," Jungkook whispered to Taehyung.

"Does that mean that we can-" 

"No it does not," Jungkook cut Taehyung off.

The warning bell chose that moment to ring, and Jungkook shrugged and walked away to his next class, Taehyung right behind him, leaving Yoongi and Jimin still smiling at each other in the middle of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued


	3. Classroom Meetup! Jungkook's and Taehyung's Fate Is...?!

During his first two weeks of high school, between being dragged around by Taehyung and Jimin, Jungkook found himself in the student council room a lot. He actually quite liked it in there. He had made friends with everyone in the student council, including a really nice girl named Yoona, who was the co-head of student activities with Hoseok. But if there was one thing that Jungkook had learned about the student council room, it was that it was a huge joke.

Hoseok constantly brought girls in there.

Yoongi ditched class to sleep in there. 

Yoona ditched class to have her own study sessions because the lessons were too slow for her.

Namjoon and Seokjin actually went in the student council room to work, but whenever they came out, there was always a thick, damp feeling and a strange, musky smell hanging over the room. Jungkook and Jimin decided it was because of all of their hyungs' hard work.

-

"Hey, Jungkook, have you joined any clubs yet?" Namjoon asked him as he waas finishing up some paperwork for some sort of school something or other. It probably wasn't all that important.

"Have you thought about joining the student council? I'd love to have some extra help around here, since I have three good for nothings that like to laze around," Seokjin spoke up, turning his head slowly so he could glare at Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok, respectively.

"Hey, what's this in my hands? Oh, is it work? I think it is!" Namjoon snapped sarcastically at Seokjin, who hit him lightly on the head with the closest thing he could grab, which happened to be a stapler.

"Kiss my ass," Seokjin bit out, grumbling and snatching the papers from Namjoon's hands as Namjoon rubbed his stapler wound.

"Gladly," Namjoon laughed and leaned over to playfully nibble on Seokjin's ear.

"Ew," Yoongi piped up from his napping spot, and Seokjin blushed a deep red as if he had forgotten that everyone else was in the room.

"Actually, Jimin and I joined the dance club," Jungkook said in weak attempt to lift the heavy awkwardness out of the room.

"Dancers, huh? I guess that means you two are pretty flexible?" Hoseok asked from the couch that was in the room.

"Hoseok!" Yoona said sharply, a warning tone in her voice.

"What? I'm a dancer, too, ya' know," Hoseok grumbled, and then proceeded to stand up and then fall backwards to the ground, landing perfectly with his body bent, his the back of his head touching the heels of his shoes just to spite her.

"This is from years of dancing," Hoseok said, and Jimin clapped.

"Hoseok, get out of the damn floor. I just vacuumed," Seokjin commanded, and Hoseok did as he was told.

"So, you're in the dance club?" Taehyung asked, and it scared Jungkook a little because he had forgotten that Taehyung was even in the room.

"Yeah, me and Jim Jam both are," Jungkook said, and he pointed vaugely at Jimin, who had kind of floated over to Yoongi and was poking his cheeks while Yoongi tried to make him laugh.

"I wish you would give me a cute nickname like you gave Jimin," Taehyung pouted, and Jungkook did not want to admit that he found it cute. Hell to the no.

"Jimin earned it," Jungkook scowled, crossing his arms and trying to focus on anything that was not Taehyung.

"What can I do to earn a nickname?" Taehyung asked.

"I don't know. Jim Jam earned his becase he was cute," Jungkook replied lamely.

"I'm cute," Taehyung said, and he proceeded with some poorly thought-out aegyeo.

"I'm sure you are," Jungkook said sarcastically.

"You're cute," Taehyung said, and that dumb blush began to creep back onto his cheeks.

"Don't say stuff you don't mean, idiot," Jungkook snapped in order to save his pride.

Taehyung grinned.

"But I do mean it," Taehyung said, and he brushed Jungkook's bangs out of his eyes, his fingertips brushing over his skin, sending chills all through Jungkook.

"How can you possibly-"

"Hey, first year representative! Get over here and help me with this paperwork!" Namjoon called, and suddenly Taehyung's hand was gone from Jungkook, and Jungkook hated to admit that he kind of missed the warmth.

As Taehyung was standing up, he bent down to whisper, "I'll wait for you in the classroom after your club," and then he walked over to where Namjoon was.

Jungkook's hand crept up to feel where Taehyung had touched him. It stayed there until the bell signalling that free time was over rang.

-

Jungkook loved dancing. Dancing was really where he could let himself free, and he could express himself and whatever he was feeling. That afternoon, he found himself in the school's huge dance studio punching and kicking the air in creative expression (and pretending that it was Taehyung). Jimin spent his time in dance club trying not to get punched and kicked in the face by Jungkook's creative expression.

Jimin really liked dancing. He was very good at it , and took it very seriously. He turned dodging Jungkook into a survival dance move of sorts, and the dance club sunbaes praised him for it. 

After dance club was over, Jimin and Jungkook walked back to their lockers to get their stuff to go home. Jungkook's mind kept wandering to Taehyung waiting in the classroom, and he kept shooing the thoughts away. There was no way that Taehyung was waiting for him. Besides, he had to walk home with Jimin, anyway.

"Hey, Jungkook?" Jimin asked slowly.

"Yeah, Jim Jam?" Jungkook asked, dropping his bag to the floor.

"Are you good to walk home alone? Yoongi hyung asked me to come to the student council room after club," Jimin said, and he was shifting nervously from his left foot to his right, biting his lip with a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Won't hyung mind that you're all sweaty?" Jungkook said teasingly, because it was fun to embarrass Jimin.

"No he won't!" Jimin said, and he slapped Jungkook on the arm.

"You really like hyung, don't you?" Jungkook asked.

Jimin nodded.

"So much for you getting a girlfriend this year," Jungkook said.

"Shut up," Jimin said, but he grinned nonetheless.

"Hey, you better go. Don't want to keep Yoongi hyung waiting," Jungkook smiled, and Jimin grinned so brightly that Jungkook feared he may go blind. 

Jimin quickly packed his stuff up into his bag and ran off into the direction of the student council room. As Jungkook watched him scamper off, he thought of the person that he was keeping waiting, and decided to take a chance on Taehyung. He threw all his stuff and walked to the classroom, his heart thudding loudly in his chest.

As he approached the classroom, thoughts were racing through his head. What if Taehyung were standing him up? What if he were at his home, laughing at how stupid Jungkook was for showing up to an empty classroom? 

As the classroom door came into sight, Jungkook's feet tried to turn him around and back to the lockers and out the door, back to the safety of his own home. But he ignored his feet and moved forward towards the door. He reached for the door handle, fully prepared for Taehyung to be MIA, and walked into the classroom hesitantly.

Taehyung was sitting in the window next to Jungkook's desk, leaned up against the side of it with his legs spread out across the sill. He was looking out into the sky, and the golden, orange, and pink hues painting the sky surrounded Taehyung's silhouette in a heavenly array of brighten, highlighting the tan of Taehyung's skin in contrast. When Taehyung became aware of Jungkook's presence, he turned his head in the other boy's direction, and his eye's met Jungkook's. He smiled brightly and hopped off of the window sill and made his way to Jungkook, and Jungkook had never felt his heart beat so wildly in his chest.

Before Jungkook had realized it, Taehyung had made his way to Jungkook, and his eyes were focused sharply on the younger boy's. Jungkook could barely think. His head was all muddled up and his heart was beating like crazy. He knew he was blushing but he had too much going on to care.

"I thought you'd never show up," Taehyung said, and his grin was so bright, brighter than the setting sun, and far more beautiful than any light that could paint the sky.

"I kind of thought you were just pranking me and wouldn't even be here," Jungkook admitted, because the words were just tumbling out of his mouth before he could filter them.

"I told you that I don't say things that I don't mean, and I told you I'd be waiting for you. I meant it, I mean everything I tell you," Taehyung told him, and suddenly he was closer, brushing Jungkook's bangs behind his ear again, his fingers lingering on Jungkook's skin.

"I believe you now," Jungkook's trembling voice says, and now they're even closer, and Jungkook's not sure when it happened, but he'll freely admit that he was happy.

"You better," Taehyung smiles again, but this time it's different because his smile is centimetres away from Jungkook's, and slowly, slowly, the gap between them is closed until lips are hesitantly brushing lips, and Jungkook can feel the tingles all the way down to his toes. Taehyung had his arms wrapped around Jungkook's waist, he wasn't quite sure when that happened, and their noses kept bumping into each other, but Jungkook realized two things.

One: kissing Taehyung was almost as beautiful as Taehyung himself.

Two: he, Jeon Jungkook, was in some really deep shit.


	4. The Beginnings of True Love?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short yoonmin chapter

Jimin ran as fast as he could to the student council room. He was already really sweaty from dance club so it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he got to Yoongi as quickly as possible.

He really liked Yoongi. He liked spending time with him,, and he liked it when Yoongi tried to make him laugh, because it was always really funny. He liked that Yoongi was cute even though he was older, and he really liked the way his hyung's sleepy eyes would sparkle every time he saw Jimin.

When he made it to the student council room, he took a minute to smooth down his hair and compose himself before he twisted the doorknob open and walked in. He found Yoongi face-down asleep on the big conference table, a half-eaten sandwich and a juice box abandoned on the couch in the back of the room. Jimin chuckled to himself before going up behind Yoongi, both hands at the ready, and attacking the older male in tickles to wake him up.

Yoongi shot straight up and started swinging, and Jimin just giggled. Yoongi turned around behind him to see Jimin, and he broke into a sleepy smile.

"If that had been anyone else but you, Jimin, I would've punched them out," Yoongi said, and Jimin laughed again.

"I guess I got lucky, then," Jimin said, and Yoongi smiled before standing up, taking Jimin's hand, and leading him to the couch to sit down.

"I'm glad you came, Jimin," Yoongi said as he sat down next to the younger boy.

"I am too," Jimin said, and he leaned against the older male and hoped that he wasn't too sweaty.

"How was dance club?" Yoongi asked, and he brought an absent hand up to stroke Jimin's damp, sweaty hair.

"It was good. The sunbaes praised my dancing," Jimin said happily, and he wiggled a little in his seat.

"Did they now," Yoongi said, trying really hard to not sound jealous.

Jimin hummed and scooted into Yoongi more. He felt really comfortable, as if he had known Yoongi his whole life.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable and fall asleep, kid," Yoongi warned as he yawned, making the warning 679% less effective.

"You're one to talk, hyung," Jimin joked, and Yoongi chuckled.

Jimin wished he could stay like that forever.

"Hey, hyung?" Jimin asked, a question suddenly popping into his mind.

"Yeah?" Yoongi asked, his eyes already beginning to close.

"Can I come in here after school every day to hang out with you?" Jimin asked shyly, and Yoongi hummed.

"Sure kid, you can come in here," Yoongi said, and Jimin smiled.

"I really like you, hyung," Jimin said, and this time it was Yoongi's turn to smile.

"I really like you, too, Jimin," Yoongi replied, and his hand found Jimin's hand and squeezed it.

"I wonder if our "likes" mean the same thing," Jimin said thoughtfully, enjoying the feel of Yoongi's hand in his own.

"I wonder, too," Yoongi says, and suddenly, Jimin has flipped himself over to stare directly at Yoongi.

"What-"

Jimin's bright red face came towards Yoongi's, and his lips landed on Yoongi's cheek.

"You're a fiery one, aren't you?" Yoongi chuckled when a very pink Jimin pulled away from his cheek.

"Did I go too far?" Jimin asked, and his whole body felt on fire from embarrassment.

Yoongi grabbed both of Jimin's hands and reached up to plant his own kiss on Jimin's cheek.

"I don't think so," he said lazily, and Jimin's smile was back and that's all Yoongi could ask for.

"So, do our "likes" mean the same thing?" Jimin asks, and Yoongi kisses his cheeks one more time for good measure.

"I'd say so," he smirks, and they stare into each other's eyes as the sun sets around them, trapped in their own little cloud of bliss.


	5. It Was a Mistake??

Jungkook sat stony faced in his desk, staring out the window and avoiding the class around him. It was lunchtime, and his classmates were going wild, with the boys talking about the girls they had been with the past weekend, and the girls talking about how much they hated boys. Jungkook tuned it all out in favour of staring at the cherry blossoms in the courtyard.

As the cherry blossoms danced around, Jungkook buried his head in hands and groaned. 

He had kissed Taehyung. And he liked it. 

He had kissed him in that very classroom. He had kissed him, and it was beautiful, and when he broke away from Taehyung, and stared into his eyes, realization set in that he had kissed Taehyung, and he bolted. He ran straight out of the classroom and just left Taehyung there. He turned his phone off as soon as he got home in order to shut off the entire world.

That was Friday. It was now Monday, and the seat next to Jungkook's was empty and Taehyung-less, and the guilt was eating Jungkook alive.

To make matters worse, he shooed Jimin away and told him to go eat in the student council room with Yoongi, because he knew Jimin would rather be with Yoongi hyung than with Jungkook's moody self, but now Jungkook had no one to vent to. He was alone.

The bell rang signalling that lunch was over. Jungkook buried his hands in his arms on his desk so he couldn't watch as Taehyung filed into the classroom. He heard the shuffling of Taehyung's feet as he sat down in the seat next to Jungkook's, and Jungkook noticed that even Taehyung's footsteps sounded sad and awkward.

The teacher began his lesson but Jungkook couldn't find it in his heart to care. He hated himself for just leaving Taehyung in the classroom. It wasn't right, or fair for that matter. He shouldn't have let Taehyung kiss him. It was a mistake.

Jungkook felt pressure tapping on his shoulder. He figured it was the teacher telling him to wake up so he raised up his head, only to be met with Taehyung's sad eyes looking at his own.

"I'm sorry," Taehyung whispered, and Jungkook's heart sank to his stomach.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine," Jungkook whispered back, and Taehyung shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake," Taehyung said, and something in Jungkook's heart sanpped when Taehyung said "mistake".

"No it wasn't," Jungkook whispered, suddenly angry.

Taehyung looked confused, and the teacher turned around to write on the chalkboard, and Jungkook chose that short moment to grab Taehyung by the collar and pull him in for a kiss, shove him back into his seat, and then sit back normally by the time the teacher turned back towards the class.

"Wow," Taehyung mouthed, still dizzy and in pure awe of Jungkook's ballsy move.

Jungkook felt kind of proud of himself, but the gnawing at the pit of his stomach didn't go away.

Maybe it was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so short, I'm so sorry. Five chapters in and I'm already frustrated with this fic.
> 
> But worry not. Mama calsehun will do right by y'all and elongate the chaps. And actually add a lil Jimin.
> 
> Pls bear with me


	6. Jimin to the Rescue!!

The next day, Jimin was up bright and early, more or less oblivious to what was going on around him. He had been really happy lately, but he couldn't really pinpoint why. Maybe it was because there were still a few cherry blossoms sprinkling the ground.

After Jimin was ready, he bounced out of his own bedroom, down his stairs, out the front door, and over to Jungkook's house. Jungkook's mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, looking completely exhausted.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Jeon?" Jimin asked, ever the caring and observant child.

"Jeonguk is being impossible this morning, Jimin. Good luck," she wished him, not sugar-coating anything, her lips stretched thin into a tight, fake smile.

Jimin nodded and pushed upstairs. He had dealt with a difficult Jungkook before. He was sure it was nothing he couldn't handle, and that Mrs. Jeon was just being dramatic. Jimin reached Jungkook's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Go away," Jungkook groaned from inside the room. Jimin rolled his eyes and shoved the door open.

"Get up," Jimin snarled, and he yanked the blankets off of Jungkook.

"I'm sick," Jungkook whined.

"Like heck you are. Now get up and get dressed," Jimin scolded gently, hands on his hips.

"I reeeeeeeeeally don't want to go," Jungkook said, and Jimin had to reminde his resolve not to soften.

"Why? Do we have a test today or something?" Jimin asked, suddenly panicking.

Jungkook shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook breathed in deeply and Jimin braced himself.

"On Friday when you left to meet Yoongi hyung, I went back to the classroom to meet Taehyung because he told me he'd be waiting and I wanted to see if he'd really be there and he was and he was sitting in the window and he looked so hot and he started saying all these really smooth things and then we kissed and I panicked and ran out of the classroom and avoided him on Monday and that's why I didn't go with you to eat in the student council room but when lunch was over and he came back in he aologized to me and said it was a mistake and I got mad because I thought kissing him was a mistake but if he likes me then he shouldn't think that kissing me was a mistake so I kissed him when the teacher turned around and I think I really like him Jimin what do I doooooo?!" Jungkook said all in one breath, and Jimin felt like he probably should've took some notes during that.

"Okay, so let me get this straight: you kissed Jungkook?" Jimin asked, sitting on the edge of the younger boy's bed.

Jungkook just nodded.

"And now you think you might like him?" Jimin clarified.

Jungkook nodded again.

"You know he likes you, too, right?" Jimin deadpanned.

Jungkook nodded.

"Then what's the problem if you both like each other?" Jimin asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know!" Jungkook suddenly yelled, and he rolled over in an attempt to bury his face in his pillow.

"You're being overdramatic," Jimin rolled his eyes and stood up. He grabbed Jungkook's wrist and yanked him out of the bed and shoved him towards the closet. "Be dressed in ten minutes," Jimin said sternly, and he left left Jungkook's bedroom.

Jungkook emerged shortly, dressed but completely unenthused to be going to school.

Jimin just smiled as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, past Jungkook's poor, poor mother.

"See, Mrs. Jeon? He's not impossible at all."

-

"Yah, Kim Taehyung, quit moping around my student council room," Namjoon griped, smacking the back of Taehyung's head with some rolled up paperwork.

"Leave him alone. He's having a rough time," Seokjin defended Taehyung, and Namjoon scoffed.

"I'll show you a rough time," Namjoon growled, and Seokjin rolled his eyes.

"Gross," Yoona grimaced, and Yoongi nodded furiously.

"You guys have gotta stop fucking in here," Hoseok said, his mouth full of breakfast.

"I second that," Yoongi said, his voice muddled and sleepy.

"I third that motion," Yoona said.

"I'm the student council president and you guys are vetoed," Namjoon said, and Seokjin looked as though he may cry.

Taehyung was still sitting in his little corner, moping and pretending to study for a class he didnt even have. Hoseok patted him on the head, but the younger boy didn't respond. Hoseok was worried about what had him in a funk, but he knew Taehyung wouldn't talk about it.

"Hey, Jungkook hasn't been in here in a couple days, has he?" Namjoon said suddenly, and Hoseok saw the way that Taehyung tensed at the mention of the younger boy's name. Bingo.

In that moment, Jimin dragged Jungkook into the room, shoved him over to where Taehyung was, and walked over to where Yoongi was.

Awkwardness fell over the room like a dead weight. Neither of the boys were looking at each other, and everyone else could onlysit in uncomfortable silence.

"So, Namjoon, about the plans for this year's cultural festival.." Hoseok said absently, and Yoona jumped up to join him and Namjoon as they went to the back office, since she was also the student activties head, and that meant that she would take any oppurtunity to get out of that awkward situation.

"Jimin, what is going on?" Yoongi whipsered to the younger boy, and Jimin rolled his eyes.

"They're both being huge doofs," Jimin replied, and Yoongi nodded.

"Because they both like each other, but Taehyung thinks Jungkook hates him and Jungkook thinks it's all too fast?" Yoongi whipsered again, and Jimin nodded.

"What can we do?' Seokjin asked, suddenly behind Yoongi and Jimin.

Jimin stood up, grabbed Seokjin and Yoongi, yelled, "Taehyung! Jungkook likes you!", pulled the older two boys out of the room, and shut the door.

Once they were out, they peeked through the little window and into the student council room. Jungkook was bright red, and Taehyung was saying something that they couldn't hear. Jimin knew he did a good thing regardless of what happened.

"This was a good idea, Jimin-ah," Yoongi said, and he patted Jimin on the head.

"I'm impressed," Seokjin said, and Jimin smiled.

Now it was up to Taehyung and Jungkook to figure it out for themselves. 

Jimin did know one thing though, and that was that he hoped he never had to play match-maker again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin :D


	7. Mutual Understanding??

Seokjin was met with silence as he stepped into the dark, empty student council room. He always arrived early every morning, in search of a little peace and quiet. He flipped the lights on and sat down in one of the chairs and closed his eyes, soaking in the silence that he was rarely allowed these days.

One downside to Seokjin arriving early was that Namjoon had caught wind of it and began arriving early, too. Not as early as Seokjin, of course, but he was still always there to cut Seokjin's peace short. Not that Seokjin minded. Completely.

Seokjin opened his eyes as he heard the door open softly, and Namjoon stepped in slowly. He always did, he liked to bother Seokjin, but he never wanted to actually disturb him.

"Good morning," Namjoon said in that soothing voice that he only used for Seokjin and convincing the school chairman to agree to some crazy budget-eating plan.

"Good morning," Seokjin responded back, and Namjoon grinned, his dimples shining as brightly as the sun.

"Did you sleep well?" Namjoon asked, setting his thing down in the corner and sliding into the seat next to Seokjin's.

"I did," Seokjin lied, a forced smile on his lips, and Namjoon knew he was lying, he just didn't know how to confront him on it properly, but he tried anyway.

"You know you could always crash at my place so you could actually sleep at night," Namjoon offered seriously, looking at Seokjin for approval.

"Would I even get any sleep with you next to me?" Seokjin scoffed nervously, trying to avoid Namjoon's sincerity.

"Seokjin, I'm being serious here," Namjoon frowned.

"That's "hyung" to you," Seokjin said, still avoiding the subject.

"Seokjin," Namjoon warned and Seokjin began to fidget. He didn't like it when Namjoon got serious.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" Seokjin asked quitely, staring at his hands instead of Namjoon.

Namjoon laughed humorlessly, almost angrily, if a laugh could even be angry, and he grabbed Seokjin's hands before he spoke.

"Seokjin, I've been to your house. I know what it's like. I know your parents keep you up all night screaming, and during the day, their silence is so unbearably uncomfortable that you don't even close your eyes for fear of what might happen," Namjoon said, trying to get Seokjin to look at him.

"But I don't want to trouble you," Seokjin said, looking at his and Namjoon's conjoined hands, and he would never admit that he liked that Namjoon's hands were big, and it felt like they were protecting how fragile Seokjin himself was.

"You're not troubling me. I invited you. And you know my mom loves you anyway," Namjoon chuckled.

Seokjin just nodded.

"So you'll come home with me so you can actually sleep, and eat a proper meal for once?" Namjoon asked, his eyebrows raised in anticipation.

Seokjin nodded again.

"Good," Namjoon grinned, and he wrapped his arms around Seokjin in a tight embrace, rubbing his back soothingly, as Seokjin let the tears had been trying to hold in fall onto Namjoon's chest.

Namjoon swears he heard a faint click of the door opening before it shut quietly again, but he decided not to think about it.

-

Hoseok was sitting on the floor next to the door to the student council room, his back against the wall. He was going to go in, but he wanted to let Seokjin and Namjoon have their time alone. It looked serious, anyway.

So Hoseok just sat on the floor, his head leaned back and his eyes closed, the occasional student or faculty member passing him with a confused look on their faces. It was early, after all, and students didn't normally just sit in the hallway. Not that Hoseok cared what anyone thought of him. His eyes were closed for a reason.

His cellphone vibrated in his pocket, breaking his focus on nothing, and he pulled it out to check it. It was just another text message from the girl he had gone out with that past weekend, asking when they were going to meet next. He just ignored it, like he ignored all their messages, just like he ignored that empty, gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach whenever he went out with them. The feeling would never go away, no matter what he did, and the girls would never go away, no matter what he did, so it was easier to ignore everything and push it away.

His phone vibrated again and he ignored it without checking it, until the guilt got to him and he looked at it. It was Yoongi this time, asking him if he was at school yet. He sent a quick reply saying that, yes, he was, and then he closed his eyes again.

The door to the student council room opened then, and Namjoon poked his head out, and then he saw Hoseok sitting there, with his eyes closed and a troubled expression on his face.

"Hoseok. What are you dong?" Namjoon asked, looking down at him.

"Waiting while you two have your moment," Hoseok shrugged, his eyes open now, and Namjoon extended his hand out to help Hoseok stand, which Hoseok gladly took, pulling himself up.

"I appreciate that," Namjoon said, and they walked into the student council room together.

-

Namjoon, Hoseok, and Seokjin were able to sit together in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's company, until Jimin burst through the door with a reluctant Yoongi in tow.

"Good morning!" Jimin said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Seokjin greeted softly, and Namjoon tightened his grip on Seokjin's hand.

"Hey, Jimin, did you replace Jungkook's sad-looking mug with Yoongi hyung's sadder looking mug?" Hoseok asked, and Yoongi attempted to throw his back bag at him before Jimin stopped him.

"Jungkook met up with Taehyung earlier, and I just so happened to find Yoongi hyung looking lost in front of the school," Jimin explained, and Hoseok nodded.

"I wasn't lost," Yoongi grumbled, setting his stuff down and slinking down into a chair next to Hoseok

"Whatever you say," Jimin said before sitting in the chair next to him.

"So, Jungkook and Taehyung, huh?" Namjoon asked, doing this weird eyebrow thing.

"Yeah. Apparently they've come to some kind of "mutual understanding", whatever that means," Jimin rolled his eyes. He wanted his best friend to be happy, but damn, was he ever tiring.

Jungkook and Taehyung chose that moment to open the student council door, and all eyes were on them.

"What?" Taehyung asked, confused as to why everyone was looking at them.

"Mutual understanding, huh?" Namjoon asked, and Jungkook's face turned beat red.

"Uh, yeah," Taehyung said, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"When are you two going to get it over with and just fuck already?" Seokjin asked, shocking everyone in the room, including Namjoon, who leaned over and pulled him into a hug while everyone else, besides Jungkook and Taehyung, clapped.

"I'm just going to ignore that question," Jungkook said, and Taehyung nodded.

"But seriously, you guys would be so cute together," Hoseok said, and Namjoon nodded.

"I agree. Totes adorable," Namjoon said, completely serious despite saying 'totes' and Seokjin turned around and gave him one of those classic Seokjin looks that said 'you dumbass, what the hell did you just say'.

"Um," Taehyung said, glancing at Jungkook, hoping he would take the hyungs' advice and just say that he liked him already.

"I think so, too," Jungkook said softly, so soft that only Taehyung heard, and he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You do?" Taehyung asked just as softly, and Jungkook nodded.

"I do," he said, and Taehyung had the sudden urge to cry.

"Does that mean you'll date me?" Taehyung asked, voice still soft.

"I think so?" Jungkook said, and suddenly Taehyung was pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," Taehyung said, and in the backgroung, clapping could be heard.

"'Bout damn time," Yoongi said, and Hoseok whistled.

"It was 'bout damn time for us to hug?" Jungkook asked, confused.

"No, it was 'bout damn time for you two to start dating," Namjoon clarified.

"You two weren't talking nearly as softly as you thought you were," Jimin added, and Taehyung just shrugged and took Jungkook's hand in his, happy to finally have reached a "mutual understanding".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the "long awaited" update
> 
> just a short little chapter with a lil angst angst and some characters we don't get to read about as often. plus we get to see zoom zoom namjoon's sweet side when it comes to caring about keem soakjin. 
> 
> I'm in school right now, trying to balance that as well as other things, so who know when the next update will be. I'll try to do right by y'all
> 
> \- Mama calsehun


	8. Preparations for the Cultural Festival!! Hoseok is...?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the cultural festival, y'a'll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back, back again
> 
> calsehun's back, tell a friend
> 
> no seriously tho this story is back and I plan to complete it this time fam

A few weeks later, the school announced their upcoming cultural festival.  The school was abuzz with excitement and plans about what to do for the festival.  The student council room, on the other hand, was chaotic. 

 

“Has anyone seen those financial statements?” Yoongi asked, as frantic as anyone had ever seen him get before.

 

“I have to organize what each class wants to do so it can be approved, but not every class has turned it in, and some keep changing their minds! This is so frustrating!” Hoseok groaned over his paperwork.

 

“Okay, there’s no way I can approve a dunking booth with a shark in It! Who thinks of these things?” Namjoon asked exasperatedly, completely serious for once while going through the list of class ideas for the cultural festival that needed approval.

 

“Found the financial statements!” Seokjin shouted, raising them high above his head before reaching across the tangle of human bodies working on the cultural festival to hand them to Yoongi.

 

“Yah! First Year Representative Kim Taehyung! Why aren’t all of the class representatives for the first years showing up for the mandatory meetings?” Namjoon asked.

 

“Some of them have club and refuse to miss it,” Taehyung said.

 

Namjoon shook his head.  “They are given a pass from club to attend those meetings. Aish, some people,” he said rubbing the back of his neck and sitting back down, rolling his shoulders back to ease some of the tension in them.

 

Seokjin wordlessly got up from his position of micromanaging Yoongi to walk over to Namjoon and began to gently massage his shoulders, digging his thumbs in _just right._

“You’re the best,” Namjoon smiled and patted Seokjin’s hand.

 

“I call next on that massage,” Hoseok said, dropping his pencil for a second to rub out a cramp in his hand.

 

“These magic hands belong to me,” Namjoon said, and Seokjin smiled.  Hoseok shrugged and went back to work.  He made a mental note to find some magic hands of his own.

 

-

 

In the days to come, the work load on the student council seemed to double.  They still didn’t have all the classes set up with booths and attractions yet.  Some classes still hadn’t even turned theirs in, and the deadline was coming up. 

 

“It’s like these people think that the student council are some sort of god-like entity that can pull things out of mid-air and just make it happen.  We’re only humans!” Yoongi cried out before crashing his head onto the table.

 

“Where. Are. All. The. Class. Festival. Ideas.  The deadline is tomorrow!!  We still have to approve them! What are they doing?” Hoseok said, nearly pulling his hair out.

 

“Not to mention the changes we will have to make to the expenses, plus calculating how to fit everything into the budget,” Namjoon shook his head, and he could’ve sworn that he heard Yoongi crying in the background.

 

“You three sweet boys, thank you.  Thank you for submitting your class’s idea early.  Sweet boys,” Seokjin patted their heads, a zombie like smile plastered on his face.  He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and he probably hadn’t.

 

“Again, is there anything we can do to help?” Jimin asked Seokjin, and the other two first years nodded furiously.

 

“You three can staple these papers for us.  That would help us greatly,” Seokjin said, his smile a little softer this time as he handed the boys stacks of papers and staplers.

 

-

 

Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung’s class had decided to do a haunted house.  They had turned their idea early and had the budget approved.  They had already begun to work on the costumes and set design, even though the festival was still weeks away.  After the boys explained what the student council actually had to do to get the cultural festival up and running, their class took pity on them and made it their primary focus to help out as best as they could.

 

Jimin was not particularly excited about the haunted house, as an adamant hater of scary things.  He volunteered to either work the admission to the haunted house or else be far the fuck away from it all together.  No way was he going inside that thing.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook were both going to play monsters.  Taehyung had a strangely good talent of hiding under something and grapping at people’s feet.  Jungkook just had a bad habit of raising his hand too late for the good jobs, and therefore got stuck with the job he didn’t really want.  It was fine though, because at least he got to spend a little more time with Taehyung.

 

-

 

In the few days before the festival, the student council room looked like a tornado had hit it, followed by two more tornadoes and an earthquake. 

 

“What happened in here?”  Jungkook asked as he stepped into the disheveled room one morning.

 

Yoongi walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  “Life happened, my friend.  _Life,”_ he said, and then he cackled like a wild man.

 

Jungkook just kind of looked at him with pity before walking over to help Seokjin straighten up some papers.

 

Yoongi was still cackling, looking like he may fall apart, so Jimin pulled him into a totally manly bro-hug, because they were bros and it wasn’t like Jimin was in love with Yoongi or anything pshh haha what?

 

While the totally bro-hug was going on, Hoseok also decided to help Seokjin gather the papers off the floor.  Jungkook wasn’t sure if he liked the way that Hoseok’s hands stayed on Seokjin’s longer than necessary every time he handed him the papers, or the way he seemingly kept glancing up nervously at Namjoon, who was busy filing classified information and didn’t even know what was going on.  Jungkook wondered if maybe he was reading too much into things, and decided that he probably was, so he just decided to ignore it.

 

It seemed like a good idea.

 

-

 

“Hey, Namjoon hyung, I don’t think we ever asked, but what is your and Hoseok hyung’s class doing for the festival?” Jimin, sweet Jimin, asked Namjoon.

 

“Reverse maid café,” Namjoon answered nonchalantly from where he had been sitting for the past two hours boring over final preparations.

 

“What,” Seokjin said more than asked, looked pointedly at Namjoon.

 

“Did I not tell you?” Namjoon asked, looking up from his paperwork for the first time in what felt like days. 

 

“No,” Seokjin shook his head.  “Now I know where I’m going to spend all my money, now that I have the chance to get to see you wear a maid uniform, even though you never want to whenever I ask you to-“

 

Namjoon cut Seokjin off by clearing his throat, but not before everyone in the student council heard a personal detail of Namjoon and Seokjin’s love life.  Seokjin had history of letting details slip when he was tired.

 

“A maid outfit? Wow, Seokjin hyung, never would’ve pegged you for a maid kink type of guy,” Taehyung said, impressed.

 

“Wait does that mean that Seokjin tops if Namjoon’s wearing the dress?” Yoongi asked.

 

Namjoon cleared his throat again.

 

“Man, am I ready for this cultural festival to be over,” Yoona said, suddenly coming out of her fortress of solitude for the first time in weeks, her paperwork finally done.

 

“Me too.  I haven’t gotten laid in weeks because of this stupid festival,” Namjoon said, raising his arms above his head in a long stretch.

 

“You should wear the dress the next time you guys do it.  Make it special,” Yoongi smirked.

 

“…”  Namjoon paused.

 

“Wear the dress,” Seokjin whispered.

 

“Anyway, at least the cultural festival starts tomorrow,” Hoseok said, trying to both change the subject and get the images of Namjoon wearing a dress in bed with Seokjin out of his head.

 

Namjoon took in a deep breath and smiled, looking around the student council room.  “That’s right, guys.  Tomorrow’s the big day! Let’s get it over with!” he exclaimed, and was met with a room full of cheers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize
> 
> to be continued


End file.
